Increscent
by Saun
Summary: Haruka and Michiru: More pregnant Michiru


Increscent  
by Saun harukanmichiru@hotmail.com  
Haruka and Michiru  
Rated: PG  
A short follow up to Fulfillment and Aishiteru.   
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon & Company do not belong to me. I just   
borrowed them for a bit.  
  
Michiru sat naked in front of her vanity mirror while her  
artist's mind catalogued the changes in her body. She ran her  
sensitive fingers over her tight abdomen, feeling the textural changes.  
Her breasts were slightly swollen and her nipples had become much   
darker in the passing months. Her petite figure was handling pregnancy   
much better than the doctor had anticipated; the baby was small and   
should pose no threat to Michi during labor. Haruka was being very   
supportive; of course, Michiru needed her almost all the time. She   
couldn't even put on her own shoes anymore. As for lovemaking, Haruka   
was very responsive and helped bring Michiru's rampaging hormones   
under control. Michiru smiled, 'Haruka.' Suddenly a melancholy thought  
struck Michiru, and she couldn't control it when she began to snuffle.  
Then the first teardrop slid down her cheek and her shoulders began to   
shake softly. She didn't even hear the bedroom door open. Someone   
handed her a tissue.  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
"You're welcome, what's wrong?" Haruka still didn't quite  
understand these outbursts, but she was getting more used to them. She  
leaned down next to her pregnant mate.  
  
"I just had the thought... never mind."  
  
"Come on."  
  
"You can't p-pick me up anymore, I'm too fat." More tears  
spilled from her blue eyes.  
  
Haruka nuzzled Michiru's neck and slid her arms around the  
little swollen tummy and began to rub Michiru's stomach.  
  
"Hmmm, hey pretty girl." Haruka smiled against Michiru's  
shoulder.  
  
"Mah??"  
  
"You wanna go take a 'nap' with me?" she finished, winking at  
the green haired woman.  
  
"N-nani?"  
Haruka looked at her with innocent teal eyes. "This is me  
'picking you up', I thought that's want you wanted."  
  
Michiru spluttered into laughter, despite her tears. "Baka,"  
she said the insult without rancor and proceeded to delicately  
blow her nose. Then she kissed Haruka's cheek and leaned back in the  
circle of her arms. "I love you."  
  
Haruka hummed with pleasure. They just stayed that way for  
a while, swaying gently to a tune only they could hear.  
  
A knock at the door jarred them from their reverie.  
  
Haruka looked up and grinned at the door. "Darn it, Setsuna, I  
was just about to get lucky."  
  
"From the looks of things, you've already been lucky enough."  
came the muffled reply.  
  
Michiru squirmed around and buried her face in Haruka's shirt  
as a blush spread over her nude body.  
  
Haruka watched the spreading pink tinge with interest, and when  
her lover met her gaze, she wriggled her eyebrows salaciously.  
  
"Anyway," the time guardian called, "dinner's ready."  
  
Suddenly Michiru was a blur of motion.  
  
"Kikurage!"  
  
Haruka helped steady her wife and watched as Michiru waddled to  
the closet after her clothes.  
  
"You hate kikurage."  
  
"I did hate it, but I'm craving it now." Michiru pulled  
something out of the closet and then headed for the chest of drawers  
where she kept her bras and panties.  
  
Michiru looked plaintively at Haruka, until   
her lover moved over to help her step into her underwear. With a final   
pat to her partner's tummy, Haruka sat down on the edge of their bed   
and watched as Michiru struggled into her 'little' black maternity   
dress.  
  
"Need more help?"  
  
"Nope, I got it."  
  
"You know you're lucky I was home, or you'd be trapped in here  
with no clothes on."  
  
Michiru looked up and flashed Haruka a million-watt smile.  
  
"Underwear, my darling, is not a necessity."  
  
"I'll have to remember that."  
  
Michiru was ready, so Haruka rose and opened the door only to  
be nearly trampled as her wife shot past her toward the kitchen.  
  
Haruka met Hotaru in the hallway. Her daughter was standing at  
the door slipping off her shoes and putting on her slippers.  
  
"Did you have fun with Chibi Usa?"  
  
"Yes, we saw the Sixth Sense today.  
  
"I've been wanting to see that. Is it any good?'  
  
"Oh, Haruka-papa, you've got to see it! But you might want to  
wait a while, it might upset Michiru-mama."  
  
This of course was debatable, since sometimes the things that  
triggered an emotional outburst from Michiru made sense, but sometimes  
it was a Downy commercial. Haruka nodded to her daughter and sighed.  
  
"You're right. Come on Hime-chan, it's time for dinner."  
  
"You know Haruka-papa, we could sneak out and see it, if you  
want."  
  
Haruka bit her lip. On the one hand she was dying to see the  
movie, but what if Michiru needed her. Well, she'd take the cell phone  
and Setsuna was home.  
  
  
Michiru sat at her easel; she could hear the soft clicking of  
the Setsuna's nails as they hit against the computer keys as she worked  
down the hall. She looked at her own perfectly manicured fingernails.  
Right now they were merely shaped and not painted because after  
becoming pregnant, Michiru could no longer stand the smell of nail  
polish. She gave a little sigh and reached for her paintbrushes. She  
looked at the canvas in front of her. Most people only saw the  
blankness, but for Michiru it was a world of possibilities. Thousands  
of pictures called to her, longing to be set free. The aqua haired  
artist chose a picture that she had wanted to give Haruka for some  
time and began to mix her paint.  
  
An hour and a half later she stood looking at the picture  
that had been created beneath her talented fingers. It was a stormy sea  
with a cliff rising up out of the black water. On the summit was a  
majestic lighthouse, beaming out into the night. Michiru was pleased  
with her creation; she had been thinking about it ever since she and  
Haruka had visited the a nearby shore line.  
  
Michiru looked critically at the painting, something was  
missing, it needed just a little something more. She slid off the  
stool and reached for a fan brush. The pregnant artist was so caught  
up in her work that she forgot everything else, especially her  
cumbersome body. When Michiru turned back around to add the finishing  
touches to the picture, her protruding belly rasped across the bottom  
of the portrait and smeared the paint together, obliterating her waves  
and the quite a few rocks. Michiru was stunned. She plopped back down  
on her stool and just stared at the ruined section.  
  
"Mah." Was all she said in a sad little voice. She sat for a  
time in silence. Eventually she again picked up her brush and  
reached for the tube of black paint.  
  
Haruka and Hotaru returned home at 10 o'clock and wandered  
into the living room. Setsuna was hemming a dress she had made for  
Hotaru by hand.  
  
"Did you two have fun? How was the movie?"  
  
"It was great! Haruka-papa loved the ending and then we went  
for ice cream."  
  
Haruka opened the bag she was carrying. "We brought you a  
peanut butter sundae and Michiru a banana split."  
  
"Arigato, but you had better put Michiru-san's in the  
freezer."  
  
"Why, is she all right?" Haruka's gaze sharpened with concern.  
  
"She's fine." Setsuna suddenly grinned and grabbed Haruka's  
hand. "Come here, you have to see this."  
  
They went into Michiru's art studio. The first thing Haruka  
noticed was Michiru fast asleep on the couch in the corner. Michiru  
had been complaining that her back would sometimes hurt too much when  
she sat on the stool all day, so Haruka and Setsuna had moved a little  
couch into the room, so that the other woman would have a place to rest.  
She seemed to be making good use of it. Haruka wandered over and  
sifted Michiru's soft aqua curls through her fingers. Her gaze slid  
lovingly over Michi's swollen body. She noticed that Michiru's   
pregnancy coveralls had a big splotch of paint across the front of the  
stomach.  
  
"Oh my." Haruka murmured softly and touched the dried patch.  
  
Setsuna, who was a romantic at heart, had been loath to  
interrupt this tender little scene, but then she cleared her throat.  
  
"Look" she whispered pointing at the painting across the room.  
  
Haruka looked for a moment and then her face lit up in a warm  
smile. The top of the work displayed Michiru's awe-inspiring talent,  
but the bottom at been smeared together. Haruka noticed that this  
section exactly matched the paint on Michiru's overalls. That the  
painting was damaged was not in and of itself that remarkable. What  
drew Haruka's attention was what was written at the bottom; the top  
section had been signed "Kaioh Michiru" with her mate's usual flourish,  
but at the bottom section was written in kanji, "Baby's first  
painting."  
  
End  
Increscent: adj. Increasing; Growing; Waxing:said esp. of the moon  
  
I can't help it, I'm fascinated with a pregnant Michiru. There are so   
many possibilities here, but I'll stop I promise. Thank you,  
everyone for the overwhelming response to Wishes. Every time I went   
to my mailbox there was a little piece of encouragement. Thank you so   
much, minna!  
My apologies to WonderfulMiracle, I know I told you I would try to  
get those other two fics out, but I was trying to finish Unity and the   
disk ate it. I sat there stunned very much like Michi. It was sad, but  
I'll get it together and get it done!   
To Wendy: I love you and I'm going to miss you with all my heart.   
Kate: Who came out of nowhere and got all of my little jokes  
and edited this piece for me. Domo Arrigatou.  
BeautifulNeptune: You are a joy and an inspiration. Aishiteru,my cyber-   
buddy;-)  
Angie: My friend and fellow English Major. The Michiru gets a wedding  
shower fic really made my day!   



End file.
